Shadam: Short Stories of Love
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Adam and Sharon's relationship and adventures through a collection of one shots. Will be updated periodically. Please read and review. All reviews are welcomed. Shadam is the best.


It's crazy how she ended up in the one place she swore up and down she wasn't going to be in. But yet, here she was, in his house, in his bed, with him.

Clothes were scattered in numerous areas among the floor. She was as exposed as the day she was born in his home, the only covering on her being the blanket she was was sharing with him. _With Adam_, Sharon's mind corrected. Soft snores were the only thing audible in his bedroom. Sharon turned and rested her eyes upon the man occupying the bed space with her.

Strands of brunette hair, some longer and shorter than others pointed in several different directions. It was as if a whirlwind blew through his hair and he never got the chance to fix it. His chest was exposed as it rose and fell slowly with each calm breath he took. The piercing brown irises that would seem like they were staring into her very soul, leaving her exposed to their gaze were now closed. His face was relaxed, finally seeming to be at ease after fighting so many battles of the day. The Newmans, the citizens of Genoa City, Rey...

She winced at the thought. She felt personally responsible for that one. Shouldn't she have felt the same anger they did? The same rage that washed over them everytime Adam even entered their presence? Was she even capable of doing that to a man she was married to all those years ago? The same man who saved her, who gave her a chance when nobody else would, who helped, protected and loved her? Does she even dislike Adam despite the publics' opinion of him? The opinion even her own daughter shares too.

Yes, he had flaws and made plenty of immoral and reckless decisions. But so did everyone in this town including herself so was it really fair to judge him especially with the struggles he deals with everyday?

Honestly, she didn't know.

What time was it anyway? Deciding it was best to check, Sharon slowly switched over to her right side to check the clock on the table stand. Her back now facing Adam, she looked at the bright red LED numbers shown on the clock's screen.

8:47

How in the world was it that late already? It was in the afternoon when she drove to Adam's home, despite his protests, and marched straight up into his apartment to nurse his injuries. The nerve of Nick assaulting Adam on his day of custody with Christian. It was a good thing Christian wasn't around to see that fight, Lord only knows what it would do to the poor boy emotionally. She would talk to him later. That behavior was totally out of line regardless if it was to Adam or not.

But then, that's when the sweet words started coming in. Her ex husband telling her how much he needed her, and how he didn't want her to be involved in any drama of his, and saying how much she came to his rescue... it must've stirred up old feelings and even new emotions inside of her. One of those including love...

This was all too much too soon. She just got out of an heartaching break up with Rey. She needed to slow down and fast. The best course of action right now was to quickly but quietly gather up her clothing and sneak out the door before he wakes up.

But did she want to go? Every logical part of her mind was screaming at her for making such a rash decision to jump into bed with Genoa City's most hated Newman and for not fixing it with Rey. But she couldn't tell if that was the sensible part of her speaking or the guilt eating at her and wanting to make her feel worse with every passing moment.

Her heart was another story though. Her heart was the same one that summoned enough courage to bring Adam back and to not give up on him. The same heart that feels the need to defend him even to her love ones, the same one that allowed herself to be in this bed beside him today...

The same one that fell in love with him all of those years ago. They say the heart wants what the heart wants, right?

Sharon slowly made the transition on her left side, being so careful as if the slightest sound or movement from her will cause him to awaken. She began to welcome to the sight of his peaceful face and even breathing. Then she realized she wanted him. She felt safe with Adam. Adam made her feel safe, something a man, even like a cop like Rey didn't do for her. She hasn't felt safe in years, constantly living with old scars that her exs inflicted on her in the past. Scott, Nick, Rey all the same. Promises of loyalty and love only to be dashed on a whim. It hurt her deeply.

Old turmoil began to bubble inside her like boiling water. She didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to feel safe and loved. That's what she wanted and what her heart was yearning for.

Gently she started moving herself closer to him, trying not to wake him up in the process. She needs this. They need this. Once she got close enough to him, she could feel his body heat radiating off of him as if it was welcoming her. Sharon lifted her arm and wrapped it around his torso as she scooted closer towards Adam almost like she was hugging him.

Almost immediately she felt two strong arms circle around her waist and tighten their grip in a hold. A very loving hold. She buried herself into his neck and listened to the soft sounds of his breathing. That was her lullaby that made her drift back to sleep. She felt safe, loved and protected. She's glad she listened to her heart.

She is glad she stayed.

**Heyo! It's been a veeeery long time since Iast did an Author's note, huh? Well, I'll keep it brief. I'm going to be writing a whole bunch of short stories dedicated to our favorite Genoa City couple: Shadam! Leaving ideas and reviews keeps me motivated. And if you're a reader from Twitter, then thank you! I appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy more stories! **


End file.
